Oasis
by hydekll
Summary: Grimm/Ichi. Grimmjow is a no nonsense Detective who just made the biggest bust of his career. Ichigo is a Grad student with an interesting sideline job. He's a Dom. Never have their worlds crossed until now. S&M bondage


**Disclaimer: The characters in this story are inspired by the anime bleach. I do not own them. I wish I did but alas I don't**

_**WARNING: THIS WILL ROCK YOUR GRIMM/ICHI WORLD. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE S&M DO NOT READ THIS. IF YOU BELIEVE THAT ICHIGO CANNOT DOMINATE GRIMMJOW DO NOT READ THIS. KEEP IN MIND I SAID DOMINATE NOT TOP. ICHIGO DOES NOT. I REPEAT DOES NOT TOP GRIMM IN THIS STORY HOWEVER, HE IS A DOM AND GRIMM IS…..WELL JUST READ ON, COME ON I DARE YOU!**_

As always **ENJOY MY IMAGINATION!**

* * *

><p><em>Summary: Grimmjow is a no nonsense Detective who just made the biggest bust of his career. Ichigo is a Grad student with an interesting sideline job. He's a Dom. Never have their worlds crossed until now GrimmIchi!_

Oasis

I yawned and cracked my neck to the left and then to the right releasing the tension that gathered there. Raising my hands above my head to stretch my back. I was currently in a police station and it was so late in the evening that most of the detectives had gone home for the night. It was an open area where I sat. The floor was made up of old dirty orange and green tiles and the desk that scattered about the room were cheap and wooden. Just like the computers that sat on top of them. My desk sat up against a wall near a window. And my partners desk sat a few feet from mine turned away from the wall so his back faced the window.

"So what ya doing tonight?" My partner came over and sat down on the edge of my desk. Apparently he was done with his report. He was a tall lanky individual with a jar head style haircut. He was wearing a white tank top, blue jeans, black belt and shoulder holsters with his weapons still inside. Currently He had a wide smile on his face showing all his pearly white teeth. I know what he was thinking. He wanted to go out to some club to celebrate the big bust, but honestly after the long day we just had I couldn't say I was entirely in the mood.

"I just want to go home, kick back with a t.v dinner and a beer and watch the game Nnoi." Nnoitra Jiruga was his name, we had met at the academy and been best friends ever since.

He opened his arms wide, tilted his head to the side and clicked his tongue before he spoke.

"Man that bust was killer. You know they're talking promotion for us. So you know we need ta go out and celebrate Grimm." I rolled my blue eyes, and shook my head as he reached over and squeezed my shoulder. I then ran a hand through my light spiky blue hair which was definitely overdue for a hair cut. He continued talking, I continued half listening. "Listen your birthday's tomorrow the big 3-0." I shook my head. Didn't change the fact that I was tired. "Come on man!" Nnoitra had his eyebrows wiggling in my direction.

I folded my hands over my stomach and looked at him sideways. I was wearing a comfortable pear of blue jeans, a black muscle shirt one gun holstered to my hip next to my badge with one hidden, holstered around my left ankle.

"No." I said with finality before I stood up and grabbed my leather jacket from the back of my chair and swung it over my shoulder and stomped out of the Narcotics division in my size 12 boots.

I reached my three story apartment building in no time and all I could think about was kicking back and relaxing and watching the game I knew was going to be over soon. The elevator was broken….again so I had to take the stairs. On the way up I came up on the little old lady in apartment 3b and the young orange haired kid in 3e. He was actually around my age and in Grad school but hell he still looked like a young kid to me. Anyway He was helping her carry her groceries up the stairs. He held the groceries in his right hand while the little old lady held on to his left arm.

"Hey Grimmjow." The orange haired kid knew my name well fuck don't I feel shitty I had no clue what his was. He tossed up a hand gave me a wave and a smile. I copied the motions.

"Hey-uhm." I sucked in my bottom lip and pointed at him. Awkward moment.

"Ichigo." He provided his name with a chuckle. Well at least now I know he doesn't have a stick up his ass.

"Oh...oh." The old lady stopped and turned around to face me. She had long gray hair, that was braided down the center of her head and was covered by a flower pattern scarf that she tied at her chin. A blue dress that looked like it could have been her pajamas and a pair of white slipper sandals. "Oh young man I heard about what you did today your pictures is all over the news." She waved a hand across the air when she said "all over." I gave her a nod of acknowledgement. Wasn't like she thanked me or dissed me so I didn't know what else to do. To be honest I just wanted the two people to move out of my way. But that would have been rude of me.

"Yeah I heard that too." Orange kid was now putting in his two cents. I was trying hard not to roll my eyes. "Good job! Thanks for what you do." Orange kid switched the groceries from his right hand to his left and held his hand out for me to shake.

"You're welcome." I said as I shook his hand. He had a nice firm grip. It was the first time I really got a look at the kid in all the five years we lived on the same floor together. Besides his bright orange hair he had warm chocolate brown eyes. He was wearing a t-shirt that stopped just below his navel a black and white checkered scarf around his neck, gray jeans and black loafers. Nerdy. I fucking like that in a man. I wonder if he intimidates easily. Only one way to find out, I gently yanked him toward me and let out a low growl revealing a white canine. Ichigo quirked a skinny orange eyebrow at me. But other than that he didn't flinch. Hmm So, I don't intimidate him. I like that too.

I released the orange kid's hand winked an eye at him and excused myself walking around the two and headed up towards my apartment.

Ikakku Madarame was his name he had been the largest drug trafficker on this side of the coast and now he was going to be behind bars for the rest of his shitty ass life because of me and my partner. Well at least that's what the pretty lady with the blonde hair was saying on the t.v.

Yeah I already ate my t.v dinner and I drank a couple of beers and the game was pretty good too; my team won.

So now I was sitting in my studio apartment my arms outstretched on the back of the second hand gray sofa, my feet up on my thrift store brown coffee table. Watching the news on my 56' flat panel t.v in my underwear and socks. Fuck if I wasn't happy.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when a loud knock on my door startled me from my sleep. I looked around the room groaning as if I just dreamed that knock on the door.. There was another bang on the door drawing my undivided attention.

"WHO THE FUCK IS IT!" I couldn't help myself I was tired and whoever it was had woken me up out of a very pleasurable sleep. There was a chuckle at the door. Nnoitra I knew that laugh from anywhere. "GO THE FUCK HOME ASSHOLE!" I yelled as I folded my arms across my chest and rolled over on my side to go back to sleep on the sofa. Closing my tired blue eyes.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU...HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" You gotta be shitting me. I have five other neighbors on this floor and that asshole knows that.

I jumped up so fast nearly running over to the wooden door flinging it open and grabbing the man up by his black silk shirt. He immediately stop singing smiling down at me like a fucking idiot. "Happy Birthday." he said calmly. I snarled. "Oh cheer the fuck up I got ya a present."

"It couldn't wait till tomorrow." I released my best friend and stalked back into the apartment plopping down on the sofa.

"Nope so get dress we gotta go."

"I'm not going to a club." I was beginning to get really tired of repeating myself.

"It's not a club per se." I looked at him sideways. "Hey I had to pay in advance to get in this place and it wasn't cheap. I'm talking triple digits."

"Your money not mine." I laid down on the sofa my head on the armrest. I closed my eyes and settled in wanting to go back to sleep. That was until Nnoitra walked over to me.

_SMACK!_

"WAKE UP!" That fucker smacked me so hard on my cheek, I swear I temporarily morphed into a different person, and before he could retract his hand I had jumped over the sofa and had him pinned up against the adjacent wall by his neck.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"So now since you're up." He waved an envelope in my face big as grin on his own. I adverted my eyes to white paper. The words HAPPY BIRTHDAY was written on the front in his chicken scratch handwriting. "How bout opening this."

"Stupid ass." I all but snarled, releasing his neck and snatching the envelope from his hands. I ripped open the fold cutting my eyes at my supposed best friend as the man threw his hands up defensively. There was a single piece of paper inside the envelope about the same length and width. It was made of card stock, it's borders were trimmed in purple and the words were written in gold letters.

**OASIS**

**An Evening with our finest**

**A gift for you from someone**

**That knows you best**

I turned it over in my hands looking for more but getting nothing for my troubles. With the little paper still turned over in my hands I raised my eyes to look at Nnoitra questionably.

"What the fuck is this?"

"Get dressed." He said.

"Not until you tell me what this is!" I snapped, waving the piece in his face.

"It's a place where you can release that built up tension and possibly get a happy ending." Nnoitra said with the widest most evilest grin on his dumb ass face.

"Hey!' I yelled pushing the card stock and envelop into his chest with my left hand pointing at him with my right index finger with stern look on my face. "You know prostitutes are illegal."

"Hey man cool your jets. This place isn't like that. It's an open atmosphere, where anything-" Nnoitra began but I cut him off before he could say anything stupid.

"Listen idiot open atmosphere or not if you're paying for sex-"

"Chill I didn't pay for sex, I paid for something else. Which could-" Nnoitra paused and my eyebrows grew dangerously close to one another. "Just get dressed. I promise where we're going it isn't illegal. And this place is totally legit. Trust me."

Damn those two words "Trust Me" cut like a thousand daggers and Nnoitra knew that.

This man has had my back in every sticky situation since we were fresh out of the academy, he even took a bullet for me at one point. I owe him my trust. Damn!

I found myself climbing out of his two door ten year old red Camaro an hour later. Nnoitra told me the place really didn't have a dress code so I chose something comfortable and laid back. Red and blue plaid button up that I left open revealing a crisp white t-shirt. Loose fitting blue jeans brown leather belt and brown ankle height Timberland boots. I wore a silver band fossil watch on my left wrist, a black handcuff bracelet on my right wrist (Gag joke from Nnoitra for my birthday last year) and dog tags around my neck that had belonged to my younger brother who was killed in the war a couple of years back.

We pulled into the parking lot of a run down diner. Nnoitra jumped out and handed his car keys to the valet attendant and took the ticket.

"Fancy." I said sarcastically. Nnoitra scoffed.

"Not here fucker. It's across the way."

We headed across the street and down an ally. The place began to look shadier and shadier by the minute. But then again Nnoitra had asked me to trust him. There was a tall dark skinned muscular man standing outside the single metal entrance door. He was dressed in all black, with his hands folded in front of him and a bluetooth in his right ear. How cliche.

"Entrance cards." Was all he said as he sized both me and my best friend up. Nnoitra dug inside his back pocket for my card stock and his own handing it over to the bouncer.

Over the door to the place was the name** OASIS**. There was no music coming from inside the warehouse looking building, and my mind started to wonder and worry. What had Nnoitra gotten me into. And then I realized there wasn't even a line outside the place. Oh shit!

"Okay go on in." The bouncer said rather plainly opening the door and I followed my best friend inside.

I was shocked at first to put it lightly. When we walked inside we were greeted by a soft tranquil melody. Two zen waterfalls lined the left and right walls the water falling into two small water fountains. The floors were made up of glass tiles with blue lights illuminating them. The walls were painted a soft off white as icicle lights hung from the ceiling. To the left were glass double doors with the word_** Ladies**_ written across them in gold cursive and to the right were matching double doors with the word _**Gentlemen**_ written across them. Both set of doors had big thick vertical steel handles and the glass had been shattered making it difficult to see through. Directly in front of us was the blue glassed reception desk. A young lady in a business suit and headset was there typing away at her computer keyboard. She looked up as we approached.

"Hello and you are." I'm assuming the bouncer told her we were coming in.

"Nnoitra Jiruga." Nnoi pointed to himself and then me. "And Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." Her mouth fell open slowly.

"Ah our birthday boy." She spoke and I quirked an eyebrow at her stuffing my hands in the pockets of my jeans. "Your friend said that depending on the day, you prefer a man or a woman and sometimes both." Both of my eyebrows perked up and I looked at Nnoitra. Who was now leaning on the glass top reception desk with an elbow head resting on the fist.

"Uhm well-" I wasn't shy not in the least. I still had no idea where I was but from the looks of the reception area and the name of the place I can only assume it was some kind of massage parlor.

"Cat got your tongue?" She said her lip turning up in a smirk. "I thought you said he wasn't shy."

"OH HO! Trust me lady he is not. And believe me he's a complete and total ass when he wants to be. So he is going to require your absolute very best." Nnoitra spoke directly to the lady as if I wasn't even standing there.

What the fuck. I may not have been to a massage parlor before but dammit how difficult is it to just lay there and let a person rub your back.

"Well our absolute best is a man." She smiled softly at me and then nodded. "When you're friend described you to me I thought King would be the perfect match for you. He is usually booked months in advanced and when you're friend called three months ago I wrote you down for him right away so I hope you are in the mood for a man tonight."

My thoughts flashed to my orange haired neighbor. And a smile crossed my face when I did.

"Good." The lady said. "You will love him. After all." She pushed a button and the double doors to the right swung open she held out her left hand signally for us to go ahead. At the entrance were two females dressed in a white one strap top that covered their breast and short white skirts, with flesh colored stockings and no shoes. "King is our most requested Dom."

"What?" I turned back to her as I walked through the doors. And as the glass doors closed behind me I saw the young lady wave her fingers at me with a devilish smile on her face. "Nnoi what the fuck have you gotten me into?"

He was already eagerly following the two young woman and I had to skip to catch up.

"You'll do good to remember two things." The young lady walking directly in front of me with red hair began to speak. "First never speak out of turn. And secondly." Both of them stopped walking turning back to look at us. Me with a look of shock and horror on my face and my best friend practically jumping up and down on his tip toes with a goofy ass grin on his. "Don't call your Dom by master or mistress unless you're ready to be owned. This room is for you Mister Jiruga." The young lady with bright red hair waved her hand to a room off to the right. My best friend slapped me on the shoulder smiling at me. "Nnoi." I gritted out between my front teeth. If I had been an animated character I would have been blowing fire not steam out of my ears. He gave me a two finger wave.

"Do try to have fun won't ya." He said before sauntering off into his room of crazy.

"Nnoi!" Just then the glassed door raised up revealing a black room with various objects meant to disperse pain. "NNOI!" For some reason I couldn't form any other words. There was a woman standing there waiting for him dressed in all leather as she held onto bullwhip in her left hand and balancing in her right a stainless steel cock cage, while twirling the three cock rings around her right index finger.

Holy Shit!

As the door lowered on my shocked blue eyes I heard the crack of her whip and a holler from my best friend.

"Uhm I don't think-" I began pointing my right thumb in the direction of Nnoi's door looking at the two women dressed in white. The other woman had brown hair she tilted her head and smiled sweetly. Sweet my ass.

"Are you afraid?" She asked, I dropped my hand and looked at her like she just spoke in German.

"Lady, I'm a narcotics detective I ain't scared of shit."

"Okay then follow us."

Holy shit did they just trick me.

They started walking but I stayed in place. I couldn't hear Nnoi anymore. Did that mean the woman hadn't started yet but then again the rest of this long corridor was rather quiet, except for that reassuring soft music playing. "It's alright if you're afraid and want to go-"

"I ain't scared." I said stomping off after them. So, I found myself quietly following them down the corridor as I listened for any sounds of other men being tortured. Nope nothing just the tranquil melodies coming from the white speakers perched up high in the corners of the lavender walls. When we reached the end we took a left.

And there at the end of the hall, were two black doors with the words written in cursive red lettering _His Majesty_. I wasn't nervous I was pissed the hell off. What the hell was Nnoitra thinking. What the hell in our history said I would like some sick twisted shit like this.

And Before I knew it we were at the door. The ladies stepped aside. I looked at both of them before shrugging reaching for the handle. They both took in sharp breaths puckering their lips and shaking their heads from side to side. I rolled my eyes.

"What?" I asked very annoyed.

"You should ask for permission before entering King's chambers." The red head responded.

"Bullshit." And then I entered. Big mother fucking mistake number 1. I walked in just as cool as I pleased.

The walls had been painted a deep blood red. A crystal chandelier hung from the center of the room and hanging from the chandelier was a black leather restraint system that could definitely be used as a swing with the right kind of imagination. Beneath it was a red padded, black metal table. Towards the back of the room were a pile of floor egyptian printed pillows, that had been situated for a person to sit on. To the right of the pile of pillows was a throne. The cushion and the back of the chair looked as if it was made up of red velvet. The arms and legs of the chair were painted in gold. Hanging from either side of the thrown on golden clips were various objects such as handcuffs, a ball gag and leather pouches. On the other side of the throne sat a stainless steel metal cage that looked like an oversized dog kennel. Hanging on the left wall were the Dom's paraphernalia. Various paddles, restraints and whips hanging from clips. On a table below the items were the other objects that could be used for my humiliation such as collars, leashes, gags, muzzles, nipple clamps, butt plugs and other scary shit like that. And currently at that moment that table was where the orange haired Dom was standing.

He had his back to the door; to me, and was looking down at something. I could not make out exactly what it was, but I knew it had been made of glass because the second I noticed his presence he had whipped around at the speed of light throwing whatever it had been in his hands against the wall behind me. It shattered like thick glass on impact. Someone had a temper.

I quirked an eyebrow. His voice was low but commanding and he spoke enunciating every word.

"You dare enter without permission!"

As he stalked over to me he had a black braided bullwhip in his left hand and I noticed he was wearing black silk pants that hugged his ass and bell bottomed toward the cuff. His pants were stuffed lazily inside half laced up black combat boots. He had on red laced up forearm guards, with nothing covering his perfectly toned oiled up chest. On his head was a golden crown that had been encrusted with red jewels. It was tilted on his orange head. That orange hair and those chocolate brown eyes gave him away because for a second I thought I was looking at entirely different person.

"Ichigo?" I questioned. Big mother fucking mistake number 2. As the young man stopped a few inches in front of me. It was definitely my neighbor, yeah the one I called kid. I had to look as confused as I felt, but it didn't matter to the young man because he didn't break character. He reached down and pulled out a red horse whip and whacked me once on my right shoulder.

"SON OF A BITCH!" That shit hurt as I placed my left hand over the spot he hit me. He hit me again in the exact same place on my other arm and I swear that time I saw stars that shit hurt. "STOP THAT SHIT!" I demanded.

"You dare tell the King what to do." I quirked an eyebrow at him and then smiled. Haha very funny. Jokes on Grimmjow. And then out of nowhere he cracked a whip behind me and I clammed up, my mouth clamping closed. He raised his left leg and swiftly kicked the door shut behind me. He cracked the whip again and I jumped. He tucked the horse whip in his boot and then used the hand to grab at my nut sack. I fucking growled at the harsh treatment of my family jewels. Ichigo leaned into my ear and whispered. "In my chambers you will address me as your majesty and I will address as the little blueberry slut I know you to be." He yanked down on my package and I yelped. "Do. You Understand. Slave?" He spoke clear and concise. I nodded as my eyes began to tear up and my ears began to ring I didn't mean it I just wanted to relinquish little big Grimm. "Let me hear that pretty little voice of yours ssslut." He purred in my ear.

"Slut?" I snapped sarcastically turning my head sideways to look at him. Fuck that I was nobodies slut. He cracked that whip again and he released my dick. And he undid my belt buckle with one hand. I couldn't help the happy smirk on my face. His cool hand was down my pants in no time stroking at my tend cock. I sighed and then moaned. I was starting to really like this Dom shit. And then just as quickly as the pleasure came it had faded and was replaced by sheer pain. Ichigo squeezed my dick in his hands so tight. I tried to yell out but it came out as a chocked sigh. I looked up at the blood red ceiling pained tears at the corner of my eye. He loosened his grip still with a firm painful hold on me as he tugged at lil big Grimm.

My knees buckled slightly. "OOOOO HOOO!" I called out in pain.

"I can cause you pleasure or pain but that's entirely up to you. Do you understand this you dirty nasty wanton blueberry slut?" Ichigo asked before finally releasing my dick retracting his hand from my pants. I collapsed on my knees to the floor holding myself refusing to answer knowing that I would ultimately say the wrong thing yet again. Fuck Nnoitra!

Ichigo reached down with that offending hand and pulled out that horse whip again and I instinctively flinched and at the same time preparing to catch the damn thing before it made contact with my flesh. But instead of hitting me with it he taped the bottom of my chin signally he wanted me to raise my head. So I did.

When I looked up into those brown eyes, he had a slender orange eyebrow raised at me, his lips turned up in a smirk. "Now who's a good boy?" He asked.

"I-I am?" I said unsure of my own voice. The words came out more like a question than a reply. All the while in my mind trying to remember who the fuck I really was. But at the same time when the words escaped my lips my cock twitched in my jeans with an excitement I hadn't felt in a long while.

"Of course you are." Ichigo smirked and I quirked an eyebrow at him. "Now down boy." He commanded.

"Excuse me?" I asked sarcastically, thinking he had to be joking the memory of having my nut sack harshly handled long since gone.

"I SAID DOWN!" Ichigo yelled cracking the whip at the air, at the same time the horse whip connected swiftly with my ass. And without my permission my body leapt forward, catching myself with my hands. God dammit if I wasn't on all four. I'm going to kill Nnoi. I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him. "Good boy. Such a good naughty little boy." Ichigo chided. He bent down at the waist and purred in my ear and then another smack me on my ass with that horse whip. I expected it to hurt like hell but it didn't, instead the sting sent a surge of pleasure coursing through my body. Without expecting it I let out a low growl of pleasure. "Like that do ya?" Asked Ichigo as he walked over to his wall of torture.

He had his back to me as he placed his whip down on the table and began looking at the various items on the wall in front of him. His hand reached for a very impressive looking flog made of black leather. Ichigo looked over his shoulder at me completely stoned faced. Then released his hold of the flog, in favor of a black paddle with a thick metallic handle.

Oh great he's going to paddle me. Ichigo put his horse whip in his boot and picked up his bullwhip before walking over to his throne. He plopped down in the chair throwing his left leg over the armrest with his whip in left hand and paddle in the other.

He snapped his left wrist swiftly cracking the whip in mid-air, the sound bounced off the walls.

"Come here." He commanded. I quirked an eyebrow at him. You gotta be kidding me. Why would I willingly do something like that? His right hand holding the paddle, dangled over the arm of the chair before he whacked it against it. My eyes shot open when I saw the paddle light up and heard the surge of electricity flow threw the object. Jesus that's why the handle was so thick. "Don't make me come over there." I was frozen on all four staring at my orange haired neighbor of five years. And then his left leg swung around from the arm of the chair, planting on the floor as he prepared to stand up. I stumbled to my feet and nearly tripped over my own legs as I darted across the room. Falling to my knees in front of that exotic creature. Ichigo sat back in his chair raising his right foot and planting it firmly on my chest.

He cracked his whip and smacked the chair with the paddle at the same time, the sound of the two excited me and frightened me at the same time. I licked my lips. What the hell was this kid doing to me.

"Take off my boot." He commanded and my hands reached up instinctively. I was looking him dead in the eyes. I Wanted to know what he was thinking, what he was feeling. Replaying my previous encounter with him earlier that day in my head. Five years he lived down the hall from me and I had no clue what the hell he did for a living. Hmm, if I did, would I have hit on him sooner.

Wait sooner? Holy hell trapped in this weird twisted game I hadn't realized how rock hard my dick was and how strong my desire was to fuck Ichigo.

My hands had pulled up his pants revealing his lightly tanned leg and the black leather boots that were half laced up. And then my eye caught sight of that red horsewhip. I wonder if he would squeal if I used it on him.

"AGGGHHHHH!" I screamed and at first I couldn't believe, it was the sound of my own voice. The jolt of electricity shocked me (no pun intended) when the paddle made contact with my ass. I growled ferociously at the young man for making me scream like a little bitch.

Ichigo grabbed the back of my head by my blue hair with his left hand. Opening his legs he scooted forward on his throne his silk covered crotch in my chest. I could feel his hardened desire for me as it rubbed up against my chest. He yanked my head to the side exposing my right ear to his lips. My breathing was ragged and my heart was pounding in my chest. As I fought the overwhelming desire to show him who truly was boss.

"I know what you're thinking you little blueberry slut ." He whispered slow and seductively to me. "You were thinking you were going to spank me with my own whip. Grrrr." My dick quivered in my pants at the sound of that growl. He licked the shell of my ear and then bit down hard on my lobe. "Naughty naughty." He purred the words I swear he did. "Naughty blueberry slut. You wanna be punished." Just then I went cross-eyed as the word 'yes' temporarily crossed my mind.

_WHACK!_

The jolt of electricity to my ass sent a sexual wave right through my body and then out my lips in the form of a moan. Holy hell what was going on with me. I swear that should have hurt but it didn't and I gotta be honest in the back of my mind I was crying out for more.

_WHACK! WHACK!_

That paddle made repeated contact with my ass and although my jeans absorbed some of the shock it still hurt but dammit it also felt amazing. But my defiant side was still running strong within me. As I finally reached out to grab the wrist holding the electric paddle. Big mother fucking mistake number 3.

Ichigo stood up instantly looking down on me with a fierceness in his eyes that was undeniable. He cracked his whip and I sucked my teeth as my member twinge in delight.

He threw the paddle on his throne and out came that horse whip. He walked around me as I knelt there in front of his throne. What was he doing? What was he thinking? Better yet what was he going to do to me?

He completed his lap around me then propped his left leg up on his throne his left arm resting on his thigh while his hand dangled lazily between his opened legs as he bent down at his waist to speak into my left ear.

"Pants off. Grrr" He rolled those fucking R's off his tongue and I could feel the vibration and heat on my ear. "Blueberry." The command sent a chill threw my spine and I reached down and began hurriedly pulling down my pants. My jeans fell to my knees revealing my red silk boxers.

Ichigo reached inside one of those leather pouches and pulled out a golden beaded cock ring. Uh oh. He kicked off from his throne and reached down to clamp the ring mid shaft on me. I groaned in disappointment at the cold restrictive metal. I looked up at Ichigo and he quirked an eyebrow at me before reaching down to mess with the ring.

When he flicked it on, I swear anyone who walked in on us would have thought I was having a seizure the way my body shook. As if restricting my erection wasn't enough the damn thing was now vibrating me.

Ichigo walked behind me and I turned my head to peer over my shoulder my body moving in small jerks. He took a stance a few feet behind me. What was he about to do? It didn't take long before I heard the crack of his whip followed by the sharp sting of the leather to my left ass cheek.

"BAD BOY!" He shouted.

_Snap!_

He hit my right ass cheek next and it felt as though it had been attacked by a hundred bees.

"DIRTY NAUGHTY SLUT!" He shouted. I fell forward bracing myself on the golden arms of the chair. As he continued to crack his whip stinging me on my ass cheeks one by one, the vibration of the cock ring sending mixed signals of pleasure to my brain. He was precise with it. Making sure that the tip of the whip connected with my silk covered ass causing pain that was beginning to be replaced by a surge of pleasure. Pleasure that had no where to go as it rushed from my head to my restricted cock. Dammit I need to cum, I wanted to cum. And as I heard that velvety voice yell at me from behind telling me what a naughty boy I've been. I had a fleeting thought to take off that cock ring and finish myself off.

But before I could, I heard the clonking of Ichigo's leather boots coming up behind me. I pushed the rebellious me back and I closed my eyes trying to not think about how badly I needed release. I could here the faint sounds of lustful desperate moans, they were coming from me.

I felt his warm hand wrap around my length before it began stroking me up and down twisting around the vibrating cock ring, and then he began to spank me with the horse whip. And if I thought that it hurt before with my jeans still on the pain didn't compare to what I was feeling now. Tears formed at the corner of my eyes. But I didn't know from what. It could have been the pain of being whipped but it also could have been from the pleasure of having my vibrated dick stroked by my Dom. My breathing became erratic as Ichigo began to breathe heavily in my ear. He was so close to my body I could feel his cock through his pants as he rubbed up against my arm.

"Ya like that don't ya?" He asked as he continued to whip me. I groaned in protest. He was trying to break me I know it. He bit down on my lobe and then licked up the shell of my ear. My body shook as I held onto the golden arms of that throne. "Ya like that my blueberry slut." I groaned. "Don't ya." I couldn't help but moan as he whacked me with that horsewhip. He pulled away from my ear. "DON'T YA!" He called out lustfully.

"Nnnah-YES YOU'RE MAJESTY!" I gritted out oh so shamefully. Fuck what was happening to me. Ichigo released me after one last swift smack of his horse whip. I fell forward onto his throne. My right cheek on the red velvet seat, in a sweaty heap. My eyes locking with the discarded electrical paddle. Right before it was picked up by it's owner my eyes grew wide. Before I felt the surge of electricity threw my body which shot right to my restrained cock.

"ICHIGOOOO!" I cried out in pure lust when he smacked the side of his chair. I tried to turn around but because of my jeans I fell backwards on the floor. Ichigo flung his whip over his right shoulder. And gave me a wicked smile, then flung the whip forward cracking the air. I tensed up.

"What you call me?" He flung the paddle back on his chair and then dug inside his left pocket pulling out a silver and black small object. A butt plug. Oh fuck me! He began to walk over to me and I for some reason began to smile like a maniac. I know I should be scared this guy had a whip, an electric paddle and god knows what else at his disposal but for some reason I couldn't help but want him more and more. "What you call me?" Ichigo smirked and quirked an eyebrow.

I felt the shift in my demeanor, as I went from defensive and slightly afraid to willing and wanting more.

"You're majesty?" The words rolled off my tongue with ease and I fixed my face pretending to be afraid. But the calmed expression on Ichigo's face followed by the raised right eyebrow and the corner of his mouth told me he wasn't buying it.

He turned around and walked over to that table. The table that I all, but forgotten was there. With his back to me he looked over his shoulder tapping the silver butt plug to the top of the table as he spoke.

"Undress and then get up here." I growled out a moan. Ichigo turned his torso to me. "What was that?" He cracked his whip.

"Yes your majesty."

"Thought so."

So there I was on my knees on top of that black table, completely nude. I had a blue ball gag in my mouth and my hands restrained behind my head by leather red cuffs that were connected together by a black steel bar.

Ichigo was walking around the table taking me in. Years on the force majority of which was spent in the narcotics division, left my body well toned. My chest rippled as well as my arms and my legs. My ass was round and firm and my cock was thick and long and at the moment ready for action, well except for the golden cock ring still around it. But I guess I should be happy it wasn't vibrating anymore.

"Mmh." Came Ichigo's voice. He still had the butt plug in his hand. And he reach my right side leaning in on the table blowing air into my right ear. I closed my eyes to steady my breathing this was torture he had to know how badly I wanted him. He began to lick the shell of my right ear again, he placed the metallic butt plug at the back of my neck. It was slick with lubricant as he began to trace an oily lined down my back towards my unprepared ass.

"Do you think the lube will rub off before it gets to it's destination my little blueberry slut?" Ichigo asked his words purring in my ears. I began to mumble and shake on the table.

"What was that?" He asked. "Blink once for yes and twice for no." Normally when someone would fuck with me like this I would be pissed off but by god this kid's confidence was a major turn on. He had me in his possession and he knew exactly what to do with me.

I've never been invaded in such a way because I usually do all the invading. So for all intents and purposes my hole was still very much a virgin. He reached my ass and parted my cheeks with his other hand and as I expected he wasn't gentle inserting the object.

I saw blinding stars and fell forward face planting on the table. Thank-god it was padded. The pain radiated up my back as my breathing became heavy and uneven.

Ichigo retrieved his whip and cracked it once. I didn't flinch or move.

"GET UP!" He commanded and once again I didn't move. "GET UP!" He commanded again and this time the command was followed by a surge of electricity from my ass up my back. It was a small zap but it was enough to get me to groan out my discomfort. I moved around on the table struggling. Trying to sit up but ineffective in my attempts.

I tried to yell out the word "Fuck!" But it was garbled. I tried some more but my muscles were failing me with the many whacks I took that night followed by the repeated mini electric shocks and the lack of sexual release. I was out of breath and my mouth was incredibly dry. I turned my head resting my right cheek on the table.

I don't know how long I was there on my knees butt ass naked my hands restrained behind my head unable to move. I saw Ichigo kick one boot off in my line vision. And I quirked an eyebrow. And then the other landed in my eye sight. I turned my head to where the man was standing directly in front of me.

He placed the whip on the table in front of my nose and then the remote to the electric butt plug.

"You think I didn't notice the way you were looking at me earlier today?" Ichigo asked.

My eyes grew wide and I began breathing as if I could spout fire from my nostrils. Ichigo was undoing the drawstring of his black silk pants.

"You want me blueberry?" He asked. Holy shit! I began shouting.

"Hell Yes!" Into my gag but it all came out like muffled bullshit.

"Do you want me?" He asked again. I began shouting into my ball gag even louder.

Ichigo's pants drop to the floor and he stepped out of them. He had a much smaller frame than I but he was toned. His body was evenly tanned and the rest of him glistened with body oil just like his chest. His perfectly erect cock was weeping with his own pre-cum and I thought I was going to cum at the sight that stood before me. He walked over to the table slowly. Placing his hands on either side of my head before bending at his waist to look me square in the eyes as he spoke slow and concise and yet oh so sensual.

"Blink once for yes and twice for no." I squeezed my eyes closed tightly for a long second before they popped open. I held them there until they began to tear up from the prolong exposure to the air.

Ichigo sneered at me. And my face fell what had I done to disappoint my King.

"Then get up!" He commanded.

My brow furrowed and my nose scrunched up as I moved my knees so they were shoulder length apart. It took all the strength in my body to raise my torso. My muscles were tired and whole body shook in protest as I began to raise up off the table.

As I slowly raised my upper body, I let out a long drawn out growl.

When I was finally up on my knees I was breathing as if I had just ran a marathon. Ichigo stood up from his leaning position picking up the remote and then his whip with his other hand. He cracked it once over my head. I didn't flinch.

"Good boy." He said and I smirked. Ichigo climbed onto the table with me and I leaned into him wanting to feel the heat from his body wanting to take in his scent a mixture of cinnamon and old spice.

He didn't flinch but he did reach around me for something. I heard him pop open the lid of the lube and heard the liquid squirt from the bottle.

He rubbed the ice cold liquid on my aching length and I shivered. He was rubbing me so slow, his gliding over the gold cock ring still in place. If my dick could talk I'm sure it would be begging and pleading with my Dom. I closed my eyes enjoying and hating the added sexual stimulation.

Ichigo put his nail in the slit of my dick and I squeezed my jaw shut as my face began to shake. What the fuck! This kid was going to be the death of me I was sure.

I looked down at the beaded ring. And by this time my length looked like a bright pink italian sausage tied off in the center as it bulged around the shiny piece of gold.

I heard the crack of the bullwhip over my head and my attention went back to Ichigo.

"Good boy." He spoke approvingly.

A few moments later he had his back to me and a nice firm grim on my cock. I had begun to shake from head to toe with anticipation. This has never happened to me. Sweat was trickling down the side of my face and my arms were aching from being in the same position for so long. The pain in my backside from the butt plug which was still in place finally subsided some but not enough for me to forget it's existence. And with each heavy breath around the gag in my mouth I could smell the cinnamon spice of the body oil that wafted off of Ichigo's skin.

He was so close to me I could feel his heat, feel his body move as inhaled and exhaled. He looked back at me as he placed me at his unprepared entrance. So he's a sadist and a masochist. God I think I'm in love. He pushed his hips back sliding me inside his tight warm heat. The head of my cock was squeezed and engulfed and my eyes rolled to the back of my head from the mere sensation of it all.

All I wanted to do was to plunge the rest of me deep within him. But I didn't, I wouldn't because in the short time I had been in this room he already had me well trained. I dare not move without his permission in fear that he would take away the pleasure he was about to bestow upon me.

Ichigo's brown eyes melted my interior and claimed my very soul, and if it wasn't for the cock ring around my dick I swear I would have lost my load in him by now. He smiled wickedly at me holding up the little remote to the butt plug so that I could get a good look at the tiny plus and minus buttons. My eyes grew wide when his thumb ghosted over the plus.

The shock jolted through my ass and up my back as my hips jerked forward. There was that blinding sensation of pain from before but it was soon followed by a warm wave of pleasure from my now fully sheathed cock. My bottom lip quivered as I began roaring out swear words behind my ball gag. If it wasn't for Ichigo in front of me. I would have fallen forward again. But of course he knew exactly what he was doing.

The orange haired Dom switch the remote to his right hand, then grabbed me by my hair with that hand, using his left hand to reach behind him and grab the bar that separated my cuffed hands.

He began moving his hips back and forth pulling me out to the tip and pushing me back in. I started moving with him. Not sure if that was what he wanted me to do. When he didn't say anything in protest. I began putting more force into my thrust. His grip on my hair got tighter.

And I roared through the ball gag. Rolling my hips meeting his thrusts, I hit his pleasure center. And for the first time he made a sound of pure pleasure.

"Aaaahhhhh Fuck Yes! Good boy!" He shouted. His head fell back to my shoulder but he didn't let go of the hold on my hair.

I don't know where I got the energy from because not to long ago my muscles had been dead tired. But with each thrust I gave him my full force. He was moaning and growling with each slap of our naked bodies together.

He felt so good and he was all mine. He sent another surge of electricity through my body but this time I welcomed the pain. It filled me with warmth and pure adrenaline as my thrust got harder and more erratic.

Ichigo dropped his left hand and began pumping his own dick. As he sent another surge of electricity through my body. My hips thrusted violently forward and as I delved into his heat my twitching electrified dick hit his center making him jolt forward. As his own cock began to spout his hot white liquid on the black table in front of him.

He fell back on me as I kept thrusting but more slowly than before. The cock ring around my length was starting to hurt as the blood continued to rush into my erection begging for release.

Ichigo reached between us, the back of his hand on my lower abdomen and I stopped moving. And then he was away from me off the table. I wanted more, I needed more. I began praying that he wouldn't leave me like that. Would he be so cruel? He walked around the table. His hand pumping at his own cock. My head following him. Watching him, scrutinizing him. Longing for him to let me finish.

He stopped at my right side looking down at my dick that I knew had to be changing from pink to purple. He smacked my ass. And I shot up on my knees swearing obscenities through my ball gag. And then he removed the butt plug. I let out a sigh of relief that I didn't know had been pinned up in me.

"Down boy!" He commanded and I sat back on my legs. "Good boy." He swooned.

He reached down and wrapped a hand around my swollen cock and I groaned. He finally released my length from the cock ring. The sensation had me moaning out my relief. I closed my eyes expecting to release but it didn't happen.

I knew I wanted to cum, needed to cum but for some reason nothing happened.

Ichigo wrapped his hand around my cock and pumped me once. I felt the heat pool in my stomach. And I looked over at my Dom, just as he lowered his head to my erection and deep throated me.

I thrusted upwards with my hips and came right down his hot wet throat. After he swallowed all I had to offer he released me from his mouth and I collapsed backwards on the table.

He released my hands from restraints and my mouth from the ball gag. I couldn't move and I couldn't speak. I just laid there on my back staring up at the black ceiling.

I felt him running his fingers gingerly through my soft blue hair a few minutes later. And I turned my head to look up at him. I still couldn't form any words. He smiled down at me before he spoke.

"Happy Birthday Grimmjow." I smiled up at him wickedly.

"What no round two?" I asked. He smiled more softly at me, his hand still running through my wet hair. He bent down and kissed me gingerly on my cheek right before yanking my head back with my hair. My chin shot skywards and I let out a hiss of pain. His put his lips to my right ear and he purred out his words, clear and concise.

"Why you naughty naughty boy."

* * *

><p><em>AN: I am aware that some aspects of their Dom/Submissive relationship cuts the rules of the S&M world I have consulted a friend of mine whose a Dom, on such rules and she thoroughly scolded me already buuuut, since this is Hydekll's ff world what she says goes. Not to mention it's Grimmjow's birthday in this story. Cut me some slack ;) **Any who please review!**_


End file.
